A Dog's Life (Lily and Needle Only)
A Fateful Meeting Copper: *a Black and Tan Coonhound, has just woke up, and is a month old, goes outside, sniffing around* (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SO CUTE -dies from teh cuteness-) St Bernard #2: (sleeping, he wakes and looks at his mistress) St Bernard #1: (asleep comfortably in his mistress' lap) Mistress: (sits there in her hammock on the porch, her white eyes staring aimlessly out onto her long grass fields.) (The mistress isn't all that important, just a figure of ownership for the pup and his older companion. She's another character of mine, one day one of yours might meet her. The older St Bernard is a rabid dog like Cujo, only his rabies is half effective on him, and he only attacks any man who goes near his 'soul mate' because he loves her, and i mean LOVES her. >>; i come up with awkward weird stuff, don't i?) (It's actually quite interesting.) Copper: *approaching the porch, stops and sits down, baying like the little hound dog he is* Mistress: We have a guest.... St Benard #2: (stands, growling. Foam begins to trickle from his mouth.) Mistress: Down. He's only a pup, no bigger than your little friend. St Benard #2: (grunts, laying down, his eyes locked onto the Copper's.) St Bernard #1: (wakes looking at the Copper, his tail wagging) Mistress: (places the St Bernard pup on the ground.) Go play. Be back by five this afternoon, or i'll send the latter out after you two. (she places her hand happily on St Bernard #2's head, patting him softly.) St Bernard #2: (his tail thumps against the wooden flooring as he grunts a little) Copper: *sees the pup, his tail wags* St Bernard #1: (runs over, tail wagging) St Bernard #2: (leans up, licking his mistress' cheek) Copper: H-hi there! Who's the big dog? (Note; while they can communicate with each other, it sounds just like dog noises to humans) St Bernard #1: He's my friend, my mistress' love... basically her husband i think it is.. Copper: Oh. Well, who are you? My name's Copper. *sniffs* St Bernard #1: i don't really have a name... Copper: *confused* Well, it doesn't make any difference. I live at the hunter's house next door with a bunch of blueticks, bassets, and other dogs. St Bernard #1: I only live with Mistress and Master... Master: (looks down at the pup, grunts, licking Mistress' hand again) St Bernard: There was one other dog, but he tried to love Mistress as Master did, and Master tore his throat open... Copper: He did it and wasn't hunting? *has only heard of stuff like this happening on hunts from his fellow hounds* St Bernard: Yeah. He's not a hunting dog. He's a pet dog. Sames as me. Copper: Oh. *surprised* Well, wanna play? *barks playfully, tail wagging* St Bernard: (he jumps onto Copper, rolling him over, barking playfully) Copper: *they play wrestle* -with Master and Mistress- Master: (walks over to Mistress' feet) Mistress... Mistress: yes my love? Master: You don't love the pup more than me do you? Mistress: As of current, i do. But you will always be my soulmate, Master. He's like a child to me, whereas you are my husband... Master: One small happy family.. (he rested his head on her lap) Mistress: (pets his head softly and slowly) indeed my love... indeed... Copper: *smells the air* The Hunter's making fatback bacon... *licks his lips* Jeff: *a big prize-winning Black and Tan Coonhound* Hey Copper! Lunchtime! *bays* Copper: That's my dad. I gotta go... Master: (trots down, walking over Saint, he hovers over him, Saint inbetween his legs.) Come along Saint... Saint: Yes papa... Master: (glares at Jeff.) Jeff. (nods, letting out a low, grunt like woof.) Jeff: Yes... *picks up Copper by the nape with his mouth, and hauls him back to the house* Master: (does the same, walking back to the house) -later, during dinner- Saint: Papa... why did you and Copper's papa look at each other like you did? Master: (had previously given Saint his food.) Jeff once tried to seek the affections of my mistress.... he tried to steal your mother away from me... I refused to let her go, and i attacked his human when he came over to seek my mistress' heart, Jeff nearly killed me in the process. He attacked me directly after i lunged at his master, and the two of us don't really conjoin anymore... Saint: Can i still be friends with Copper? Master: I'd prefer you weren't... but i can't stop you from choosing to do so... (he trots of to tend to his sleeping Mistress.) -with Copper and Jeff- Copper: *eating some fatback scraps on his kibble* So that's why you both looked mad at each other. Jeff: Yes... you may be friends with with Saint, but I'm warning you Copper; Saint's father may try to kill you if you try and get friendly with his Mistress... Copper: Um, okay dad... *finishes eating* -with Master and Mistress- Master: (licks her naked stomach) Is this better Mistress.... Mistress: yes my darling... Jeff: *talking with Dixie, Copper's mom* Copper: *looks out the window at Saint's house, laying down on a raccoon pelt* (I found an episode of a show called Dog 101 that talks about St. Bernards as well as one that talks about Black and Tan Coonhounds :3) (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAW ;w;) The first night Saint: (sleeps beside his father) Master: (falls asleep) Mistress: (slips a needle into Master's neck, knocking him into a deep sleep. She taps Saint's head) Saint.. wake up.. Saint: (shakes his head, waking) Wha..? Mistress: (puts a harness on him) You need to take me to that coonhounds house.. i need to see his master.. Saint: Momma... are you going behind papa's back? Mistress: Yes and no. You'll understand when you see him.. Saint: (nods, tail wagging, he trots outside, Mistress following him) Mistress: Don't attract attention; Joe will shoot you if he sees you're Master's son... He hates St Bernards because of Master attacking him.. Saint: (nods again. He trots up the path of Copper's house, he calls out to notify they're coming) Arf Arf! Jeff & Copper: *they wake at this and they both come running out to see* (Did you see the pic I put at the top of the page? :3) (Yes it's sooooooooooooo cute oAo ;A; -dies from teh cuteness again-) Mistress: Jeff! Jeff dear i'm over here! Saint: (walks slowly beside her, knowing his mother is blind) Jeff: *walks up with Copper trailing* Oh, yes, what is it? Mistress: It's Thursday remember? Thursday i come and spend time with your Master, Joe. (she holds a hand out, her blind eyes looking out aimlessly ahead) Saint: (barks at Copper) Jeff: Oh, yes. I'll go get him. *goes inside and brings out Joe, the hunter and owner of Jeff, Dixie, and Copper* Copper: *barks playfully* (You be Joe or me? :S ) (Your hunter, your character :3) (K :) ) Mistress: (sense him, blushes) J-joe... (she stands, her silver hair glowing in the moonlight) Joe: *smiles, blushing, walks up to her, oblivious to Saint* Dixie: *comes out and sits next to Jeff, licks him* Jeff: *licks her back* Copper: *comes up to Saint* Hiya! (What is the true name of "Mistress"?) (I havent decided between Claybell or Dolores, i like Claybell more so we'll go with that) (Okay :3 Also, ur move XD) (Actually, i prefer Mary-Jane, so well do Mary-Jane first) Mary: (embraces Joe) Oh Joe my darling... Saint: Momma insisted on comin over here after she drugged papa, so we get to spend time together! (his tail wags fastly as he yaps happily) Copper: *yaps and runs around Saint* Joe: Oh, Mary... *kisses her softly on the cheek* (At some point, I'll throw in some conflict with a mad and distempered raccoon.) (okay) Mary: (kisses him back on the lips, blushing a bit more) Saint: (rolls over Copper yapping) Joe: I would let you hide in my home... but your dog would most likely sniff you out, and I don't think that even the strength of my entire pack of prize winning hunting dogs would subdue him if he went mad... Copper: *tugs at Saint's ear, growling playfully* Mary: Joe, you know i love the both of you... you and Master... and i love him ever more so... (she kisses him again) but you please me in the ways he cannot... Joe: *kisses her forehead* I know what you mean... Mary: He tries... i'm grateful he tries... he often does well... (she takes his hand) but he's not much comparison to a human male... Saint: (growls and barks back, rollin Copper over, they land at Joe's feet) Joe: *looks down* Oh... this is Saint, I see... Copper: *stands in front of Saint, refuses to move* Mary: Joe, you can't be angry at my son; (she takes his hands, kissing them happily) i have wonderful news for you... I'm pregnant! Joe: Oh. W-who's the father? o.o Mary: (she kisses him on the lips crying, rubbing her nose against his, whispering) it's yours Joe.. Joe: *eyes widen* D-d-don't tell your big dog about this... he'll hunt me if he hears this... Copper: *cocks head, whimpers inquisitively* Mary: (hugs him) He ain't gonna know no better; i'll tell him i'm going on holidays, tell him to stay home and look after the house, ensure no intruders jump my mansion, and i'll just go hunting with you during your next season. I'll give birth during, then come back with the child, and say i adopted the poor little thing from an orphanage i visited during the winter. Joe: I see... you've thought of everything... *kisses her* Mary: 'course i have Joe my darling... (kisses back, blushing) Saint: We're gonna be brothers! (he licks Copper's muzzle, arfing and yapping happily) Copper: That'll be great! My brothers and sisters were sold off, so now I have a brother again! *playfully tackles Saint, baying* (His bay sounds more like a combination of whining and howling at his age X3) (d'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaww ;w; i love this Eric; we're spending time together, just like old times...) Mary: But i knocked him out so good, i can stay over the night and most of the day until tomorrow noon.. (she rubs his chest, kissing his neck) And i heard you had a litter of Bassets.. i wanna see.. Well, 'meet' since i can't see (she laughs, closing her eyelids over her blind eyes) Joe: Oh yeah! Mindy and Amos had a litter! Come on in and you can meet them. *leads her inside* Copper and his parents: *they follow* Mary: (walks in with Saint still leading her around) My two favourite dog breeds; St Bernard and Basset Hound... Joe, i can have one can't I? Joe: Assuredly. But you can't take one now; they haven't been weaned yet, and Mindy'll fight for her puppies. Jeff: *exchanges glances with Hunter, a bluetick coonhound, and Amos, the basset hound* Mary: (kneels beside Mindy) I ain't gonna be taking him from you forever; i live right next door dear.. you can come visit any time you like; as much as a monster Master is to males, hes a gentleman to woman, and he won't give you a second glance if you come over to visit your son... (she rubs her head, looking at the pups) Mindy: *whimpers a little, and trusts her* Amos: *brings Mindy some food* Mary: (pets Mindy singing softly to her) Joe... did you ever expect me to get pregnant? i mean, i know we never use protection but... did you ever think about it? Or want it intentionally...? Joe: Well, I had dreamed of it... but there was always the thought of your dog and what he would think, and so it was hard to visualize it. Mary: (places her hand on Joe's) i love you Joe.. Joe: I love you too, Mary... Mary: (hugs him, rubbing her stomach) Joe, darling.. I need to take Saint to get his shots, will you take me? Saint: (wags his tail) yay! Shots, shots, shots! Joe: I will. I just hope you're okay riding shotgun in a pickup truck that has a bunch of hounds in the pickup bed. Copper: *barks and jumps up and down* Mary: It's fine. (I had an idea last night about Joe and Mary adopting a Smoke Blue Australian Kelpie; she was left at the pound by the owners who had come over on holiday from australia and after the master started beating her mistress, she attacked him, and he hit her back, took her to the pound and left her there with the vet ordered to put her down as soon as possible. As soon as Joe sees he, he asks how much she's worth and how much the vet'll take, but the vet says no because she's about to be put down in a few minutes. Joe insists that he'll pay $1500 hundred for her after he finds one of his hounds shows interest in her (one that you pick, i honestly don't care which one) and that his idea is to breed a faster, more energetic hound when in chase of rabbits, since Kelpies are always full of energy; Kelpie mixed with a Hound, would be a pure hunting dog with energy to burn for days. The Vet gives in, having a soft spot for dogs, not wanting to put her down anyway since she's perfectly fine and in great condition. Thus Joe and Mary give her the name Lucky.) (That's a pretty good idea) Joe: *leads her to the truck* Joe: *all of his hounds (even Mindy and her puppies, who just follow behind her like ducklings) pile into the pickup bed, baying and barking* (*hugs you* thank you c:) Mary: (sits down, Saint sitting in her lap) he rides shotgun with me. (she feels around for Joe's hand, making sure she's in the right spot) Joe: *he's to her left, so she is* (Welcome :) ) At the vet Mary: (talking with the Vet, she takes Saint out to her.) Vet: Sorry, i have to put down another dog as of current... i'll get to you in a second.. Follow me and i'll put Saint in a boarding cage until i can fix him up. Mary: (follows) (Time to shine~ Before she's renamed Lucky, she's called Ree-Ree, pretty shitty name, but she was named by a blonde) Ree-Ree: (hears a whole lot of dogs outside, seeing them walking into the caging section, whines softly, her tail inbetween her legs as she lays limp on the ground) Vet: (looks away from her) T-this way... Joe: Wait miss. Why you putting down a good dog like that? (Here's the Dogs 101 Black and Tan Coonhound segment as well as the St. Bernard one respectively; don't know if you can see them in your country and don't know if YouTube can be reached, but here they are :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUurb0_5cXU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onaC07R0oVE ) (Also, a lot of American history in the beginning of the Coonhound one, fair warning ^^;) Vet: The owners paid me a fair bit of money for putting her down... Ree-Ree: (looks at Joe's dogs, seemingly crying as she whines) Joe: Well, I'm willing to buy her. How much you want for that dog? Hunter: *looks up at her* Ree-Ree: (looks at Hunter, her tail wags a bit) Vet: I'm sorry, i can't. I was strictly ordered to put her down. It doesnt make sense why, he said she attacked him, but when he brought her in, she seemed to be more scared of him than anything. He told me that he bit her and that she was crazy, but when i checked her she was fine, no signs of rabies or anything wrong with her brain systems... Joe: Look; my bluetick likes her. I'll give you $1500 for her. Vet: (looks at Hunter) Hunter: *gets up on his hindlegs and puts his nose to Ree-Ree's, whimpers* Vet: I don't know... Ree-Ree: (whines, nuzzling Hunter's nose) Vet: Oh, alright... i can't put her down if my life depended on it, she's only one year, had all her shots and she's in fine condition. (gets Ree-Ree's leesh) Ree-Ree: (starts barking her high pitch bark happily, jumping around in her cage) Hunter: *baying happily* Vet: (puts Ree-Ree's leesh on, takes her out) Here. She's all yours now. Come on Saint, your shots now. Saint: (barks, running into the operating room) Joe: *grabs it* Hunter: *sits down next to Ree-Ree* Copper: *looks up at Ree-Ree* Ree-Ree: (a well built australian kelpie, she stands tall, her fluffed up tail wagging happily from side to side as she licks Hunter's muzzle barking and yelping at him) Hunter: *howls, nuzzles her* Ree-Ree: (continues licking him, licking at his paws, nuzzling his chest, her tail wagging fairly fast as she licks him over and over) Hunter: *licking her as well* Ree-Ree: Hi~ I'm Ree-Ree~ (her tail wags as she looks at him) Hunter: Hiya, little lady. I'm Hunter. *barks* Ree-Ree: (licks his muzzle again, barking softly at him) Hehehe~ Hunter: *chuckles, howls* Mary:(comes back out with Saint) Saint: (chewing on a pig's ear) grr.. arg... arg... gree... (his tail thumps slowly against her side as she holds him) Mary: C'mon guys, let's go home. Joe: Okay. *gets his dogs and gets everybody back into the truck* Copper: *sits next to Saint in the car* Hunter: *laying down next to Ree-Ree in the pickup bed* Ree-Ree: (licks his paws, tail wagging) Mary: What should we name her? What does she look like, what type of dog? Joe: She's a splendid smoke-blue Australian Kelpie. I think we should call her Lucky, since we were there to save her. Mary: Oh that's wonderful... Lucky: (barks her high pitched bark, tail wagging) Joe's hounds: *all begin howling like a pack of wolves as if singing a chorus, even little Copper and Mindy's puppies join in* Joe: Well well well... lookie there; they're all welcoming her to the family. Mary: That's so sweet... Lucky: (howls and yaps along, jumping around, tailing wagging fairly fast) Joe: *chuckles* Hunter: *howls one more time* Saint: (barks a bit, tail wagging) Mary: (leans over, kissing Joe) i love you Joe.. Joe: I love you too, Mary... *kisses her* Copper: *yaps*